Emotions of The Captain
by PerkySunako
Summary: Well, just trying my hand out on comedy-writing. R&R everyone!


Emotions of The Captain  
By Jeizu-chan

"Jeizu-san," Inui walked toward the Hyotei student.

She was just about to enter the Hyotei school's premises. She turned around, "Oh hey Inui! Long

time no see. How's the Seigaku team?" and greeted him.

"We're doing well. Anou, I have something to tell you. Actually, I've come here to warn you, and

the others but I can't find them yet." he adjusted his glasses.

"Um.. okay. What is it?"

"It's about Atobe,"

Her good mood for the day disappeared. "What about him?"

"Me and Fuji we sort of planned something for him. I made an Inui Juice that reveals one's

deepest emotions. We got him to drink it and.. unfortunately, it worked too well."

"And that's a bad thing I suppose," her shoulders lowered. "I don't even wanna' know how you

got him to drink it."

"Anyway, ever since the other day, Atobe's been, weird."

"You mean weirDER." she sighed.

"Just.. you'll see. Warn the others too if you find them." he said as he looked at his watch.

"Okay.. I gotta' go now. Thanks for the warning," she waved lightly and entered the school. Inui

left to try and make it to class in Seishun Gakuen.

'I wonder what's wrong now,' she thought as she changed her shoes. Then she heard wild fangirl

screaming and soon enough, a stampede of fangirls came through the doors. They ran outside to

the limo that just arrived. Jeizu stuck to the shoe locker.

'I never liked wild fangirls,' she frowned as she straightened her uniform and fixed her long

brown hair. She then proceeded to her classroom. As she walked on the hallway she glanced

outside the windows. She could see the tennis team captain walking through his crowd of fangirls.

That same annoying, irritating smirk on his face. The frown returned to her face.

"Hey Jeiz," Gakuto appeared behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder as a greeting.

"Gak-kun." she smiled.

He took one glance in her brown eyes and immediately noticed her uneasiness.

"Something wrong?"

She groaned lightly. "I hate it when you read through me. It's Inui. He came earlier and warned me

about Atobe."

"Why? What's up with Atobe?"

"Something about a weird Inui juice."

"Inui juices are always weird."

"Guys," Yuushi had been walking behind them and listening. He tapped her shoulder. They all

looked behind them.

"Ah, Ore-sama's wonderful friends, how are you?" Atobe walked up to them.

"Ohh... that is really weird.." she looked at him wide-eyed and really really bewildered.

"Whoa.." Gakuto stared.

Yuushi was as confused as Jeizu.

"Atobe, could we talk in the clubroom please?" Jeizu asked 'kindly'.

"Of course," he smiled.

"Gakuto, Yuushi, could you call the others?" she smiled a fake smile and walked to the clubroom.

"Yuushi you do it. You know I can't leave Jeizu with him," Gakuto whispered.

"Yes I know. Can't leave your crush alone," Yuushi managed to smirk lightly before walking off.

Gakuto pouted before following Jeizu and Atobe.

Jeizu opened the door and they stepped inside. Atobe sat comfortably on the couch.

"What is it, Jeizu?" he asked in a kind voice.

"Oh God, you never called me Jeizu," she almost panicked. Gakuto was behind her.

"Oh my God.." he stated.

"You're here. Why are you here?"

"I told Yuushi to call the others. I.. suggested that I'll text them from here." he said and sat down

on the couch. He took out his cellphone and started to text.

"Oh-kay, Atobe, wh.. how.. um.. ugh, I don't even know what to ask."

"Ah, take your time." Atobe looked at Gakuto. "You know Ore-sama has always thought your

hairstyle is unique. Not in a good way and not in a bad way either. It's just unique," he smiled.

"Um.. thanks..?" Gakuto looked at him in disbelief. "Jeizu, he's scaring me.." Gakuto whispered.

"Me too." she cringed.

The door opened. "Okay we're here. What's up?" Shishido said as he and the rest of the Hyotei team

entered the room.

"HE is what's up." Jeizu pointed to Atobe.

"Why?"

"Shishido!" Atobe stood up quickly, surprising everyone, and walked to Shishido. "Ore-sama just

wants to let you know that you're too tense sometimes. You have to lighten up. Let your emotions

flow through you. Try taking a spa-day. Ore-sama's treat." he smiled again.

"Oh.. that's the problem.." Shishido held his breath. "That is really weird.."

"Ah, Ore-sama is feeling so happy today," he was all perky and happy.

"That is scary." Hiyoshi looked.

Jeizu took out her phone and called Inui. Not caring if he's in the middle of class.

A moment later, "INUI! You better be working on an antidote because this Atobe is really really

weird and scary and it's like the end of the world!"

"Don't worry, I suppose the Inui juice will fade away in a few hours." Inui was put on speaker.

"A few hours is too long." she said.

"Can you really imagine us with this kind of captain?!" Shishido yelled. Everyone looked to

Atobe. Atobe was busy poking a few flowers, he smelled some too.

"We should really put more colors here," he said cheerfully.

"I regret putting those flowers here." Jeizu said. "Inui, what exactly did you mean by, 'too well?'"

she asked.

They heard him sigh. "By 'too well,' I meant he's not just revealing his emotions, he's feeling every

emotion known. I suppose it's happy and cheerful then sad and emotional."

"Well we need an antidote now." Yuushi demanded.

"I'll try to work on something." Inui replied.

"You better hurry, mister." Jeizu hung up.

She sighed. "Does anyone else feel like running around and yelling 'It's the end of the world!'?"

"Okay, Atobe, let's get to class and please try to act normal," Yuushi said.

"Okay!" Atobe cheerfully replied. He walked out of the clubroom and went to his class.

"Let's see what happens then," Hiyoshi said. They all sighed and headed out.

It was very weird in class. Yuushi was with Atobe and every now and then Atobe would go,

"Me! Me! Ore-sama knows the answer!" and he'd stand up with his hand raised.

Then as science class ended, some students were murmuring about frog dissecting. Even though

they used an electronic hologram for dissecting.

"You shouldn't talk about such disgusting things!" Atobe said. "Those peaceful little frogs didn't

do anything to be dissected! You should forget the idea immediately! See how you would feel if you

were a frog being dissected, ahn." then he smiled. "Bye!"

Everyone stared.

And now in the cafeteria.

"Jirou, wake up," Atobe poked Jirou. "Time to eat. You wouldn't want to starve the whole day do

you?" he sounded like a mother.

Everyone could not eat since they were distracted because of the weird Atobe.

"I can't handle this anymore. This is way too weird.." Jeizu whined.

"Gakuto freak, oh, Ore-sama is sorry, that is rude. Jeizu, clean up your bento box if you're

finished. Shishido, take your elbow off the table. Choutarou, how are you feeling today? You look

sick,"

"I'm feeling sick just by listening to this." Gakuto covered his ears and laid his forehead on the

table.

"Wait, he said Gakuto freak! The Inui Juice must be wearing off. Terribly slow though.." Jeizu

said.

"I'm fine, Atobe," Choutarou nervously smiled. Shishido took his elbow off the table. Jeizu

cleaned up her bento box too. Before Mama Atobe scolds her again.

"Maybe it'll wear off faster if he plays tennis. I mean, he might remember SOMEthing." Yuushi

said.

Hiyoshi nodded. "Then let's get normal Atobe back."

They stood up and headed to the courts.

"Ooh are we gonna' play tennis?" Atobe asked excitedly as he saw the courts.

"Yes. Take your racket." Yuushi said.

"Who'll play against him?" Jeizu asked. "Even though he's acting weird, he still has skills."

"I will," Hiyoshi said and entered the court. Atobe followed.

Hiyoshi bounced the tennis ball and served it. Atobe shrieked and accidentally hit the ball back.

Everyone turned to stone.

"DID HE JUST SHRIEK?!" Gakuto said in surprise.

"Wow! Did you see that? Ore-sama hit it back! Sugoii!" Atobe jumped like an excited Jirou.

"Holy crap.." Shishido watched.

"I feel like crying," Jeizu said. "I can't believe I'd rather have normal Atobe back than this.. thing!"

Gakuto pat her back.

"Try again, Hiyoshi," Yuushi said.

Hiyoshi nodded. He picked up a ball and served it again. Atobe grinned, he got in position and hit

the ball back. They all saw a glimpse of the normal Atobe. All confident and sure that he'll win.

"Hey it just might be working," Choutarou gladly said.

When Hiyoshi didn't hit the ball, Atobe flipped his hair. "Ahn, you should definitely train more if

you wish to be captain, Hiyoshi,"

"Yay he's back!" Jeizu jumped.

"Yes!" Shishido hi-fived Choutarou.

Atobe looked at his hand. Stared at it for a moment then.. "Hey don't you guys think it would be

cool if Ore-sama's hand turned to a gun?" he shaped his hand like a gun and pointed everywhere.

"Bang! Bang!" he said.

Jeizu and Gakuto anime-fell.

"Spoke too soon.." Choutarou sadly said.

"I'm getting exhausted just by watching this," Shishido said.

Yuushi nodded. "I think you should rest at home, Atobe. Come on, I'll take you to your limo. You

might do something crazy on the way. It's better if someone can stop you."

"But I want to play more!" Atobe whined.

Yuushi sighed. He entered the court and dragged Atobe by the collar.

"No no no! Ore-sama wants to play more! Yuushi let go of me!" Atobe whined and complained

like a little kid.

~Later, After School~

"Guys, Atobe's butler just called, he said that Atobe left the house." Yuushi said as he saw the

others heading for the gate. "I'm guessing he's at a tennis court." He didn't see Choutarou and

Hiyoshi though. They must've left early.

"Ohh.. we should've put him in house arrest or something." Jeizu said.

They hurried to the street tennis courts.

As soon as they reached the courts, there was a small crowd gathered around a court near the

middle. They made their way through it and saw Atobe practicing against a wall. He was doing a

quick rally. It looked good. It was normal, he was looking serious.

Yuushi sighed. At least he wasn't acting weird.

"Well at least he's normal." Gakuto said as he watched.

Shishido shrugged. "Suppose so."

"Oi Atobe!" Gakuto called. Atobe stopped his training and caught the ball. He turned to them and

smiled, "Hi guys! Did you come to watch Ore-sama?"

Jeizu shuddered. "Still not normal."

The crowd soon dispersed as Atobe rested on a bench.

"I'm glad the crowd is gone." Shishido said.

"Uh-huh.. but look at that," Jeizu was looking at the far side of the courts. They turned their heads

to where she was looking. Some of the members of Seigaku and Rikkai arrived. They were planning

to have a couple of friendly matches.

"Oh.. great." Gakuto huffed.

Jeizu stood up from the bench as Tezuka and the rest came near. "Hi Tezuka-buchou! What's up,"

she smiled.

Tezuka did not respond to 'What's up.'

But Momoshiro did. "Hi Jeizu-san! What's going on over here?" he said as a greeting.

"You don't wanna' know," she muttered. "Oh nothing, just watching Atobe practice."

"Hello Fuji," Yuushi greeted.

"Ah, Oshitari-san." Fuji smiled.

"Nya, hi Mukahi-san!" Eiji bounced. "Want to have a friendly match?"

Gakuto huffed. "Sorry, we're kinda' busy at the moment."

Eiji tilted his head, "Busy how?"

"Jeizu, why do you call Tezuka 'buchou' but you don't call ME 'buchou'? Even though Ore-sama is

the captain of your favorite team. That hurts Ore-sama's feelings you know.. very much.." Atobe

said solemnly as he clung to the girl.

"Get off of me you little leech," Jeizu shook him off then shuddered.

"Gakuto look, she's so mean!" Atobe complained.

"What's wrong with Atobe?" Sanada entered the scene.

Shishido sighed. "Inui."

"The one wearing glasses in Seigaku? Besides Tezuka of course," Marui said before popping his

green bubblegum and blowing it again.

Shishido nodded.

"I suppose this happened because of the so-called 'Inui Juice'." Jackal said.

"That would be fairly easy to guess." Jeizu said.

"Inui juice? But Inui juice tastes fine," Fuji smiled.

Atobe walked over to Tezuka, "Tezuka, why are you always so stoic hm? And serious. Hey anyone

remember Joker, from Batman?" he put on a grin. "Why so serious, Tezuka? Heeheehee.."

Everyone just stared at his lame imitation of Joker. They felt a tumbleweed blow past.

Marui walked over to Gakuto and Shishido and placed his hands on their shoulders,

"I feel sorry for you guys,"

They felt grim.

Tezuka looked at Yuushi, the only one who seemed sensible at the moment, "Since when was Atobe

like this?"

"Weird? Since birth I suppose," Jeizu managed to insert a joke.

"Ha!" Akaya said. "Funny." and laughed a bit.

"Since this morning I guess. Inui warned Jeizu about it." Yuushi replied.

Tezuka's glasses shimmered. "I will think of a punishment for Inui."

"What if he gives you Inui Juice?" Jeizu said.

Tezuka stayed silent for a moment.. "Handle this as a team. Be strong. Yudan sezu ni ikou." he

turned around, and headed to one of the courts.

"Even Tezuka is scared of Inui Juice," Marui commented as he watched Tezuka begin a light rally.

"You!" Atobe pointed to Sanada. "What's with the cap? Ore-sama has always wondered about

that. Echizen wears a cap, and Shishido, and the one in Rokkaku. And you're almost as stoic as

Tezuka. Anyone wanna' see Ore-sama's Joker imitation again?" he smiled hopefully.

"Please no." Momoshiro said.

"Nya, Atobe-san is very weird and it's scary!" Eiji cried.

Everyone shook their head at Atobe's suggestion.

"Aww.. why not?" Atobe sniffed.

"This is really weird.." Akaya said. He noticed Marui take out his cellphone and start to

video-tape Atobe. Akaya sweatdropped.

"Hey, Atobe won't like that." Jeizu said. Then she took out her phone. "Can you send the video to

me once it's finished?"

"Saa.. send me one too," Fuji smiled.

"Sure thing." Marui said and popped his gum.

"Oi!" Shishido tugged a piece of Jeizu's hair.

"Ow!" she rubbed the back of her head. "What, it's good blackmail material. Plus when I'm bored

I can watch this."

"Still. It's our captain." he said.

Yuushi watched Atobe sob a bit. "That must be the sad and emotional part." he said.

"Well at least that means the Inui juice is fading." Gakuto sighed.

Atobe walked over to his team-mates, "Hold me.." he said with arms open.

"Ew, no." Gakuto stepped back.

"But Gakuto, Ore-sama is very sad and he needs a hug! As a friend you should provide that."

Atobe reached for Gakuto but the redhead kept moving back.

"Atobe stop it!" yelled Gakuto.

"Mukahi-san, turn to your left a bit." Marui said as he pointed his phone camera.

Atobe sighed. "Fine. If you don't want to then Ore-sama'll hug someone else." He looked around for

his next target. Everyone took a step back.

"Hold Ore-samaaa..!" he said as he chased everyone around.

Jeizu and Yuushi stood on the side, sweatdropping. They watched as Atobe chased Sanada, saying,

"Hug. Hug. Hug."

Then Marui, who kept filming it. Akaya ran fast, flailing his arms.

"Gakuto! Don't try to escape Ore-sama!" Atobe said as Gakuto jumped up on a tree.

"Stop chasing me!" Gakuto yelled.

Tezuka was just about to hit the tennis ball that was returning when Atobe popped up behind him.

"Tezuka.. give Ore-sama a hug.." he said. The innocent Tezuka who was just practicing tennis was

now running from Hyotei's captain. Momoshiro and Eiji weren't excused.

"Nyaaaa!" Eiji cried as he ran.

"Hey! Stop it! Oi Oshitari, stop your captain!" Momoshiro said as he ran.

Atobe couldn't get near Fuji though. He felt a scary, sadistic aura emanating from the cute tensai.

"I didn't know Tezuka can run that fast.." Jeizu commented. Yuushi nodded.

"Ore-sama just wants a hug! Tezuka, stop running!" then Atobe turned to Akaya and chased him.

"Kiriharaaaa..."

"Err.. I think we should stop him." Jeizu said.

"How?"

"Um.." she thought for a moment. "Atobe! Come here, I saw a pretty flower!"

Atobe stopped. "Ore-sama is not interested in a flower. Ore-sama is sad and he just wants a hug!"

he stomped his foot.

"Okay, that didn't work." she said.

"Well he's acting kinda' childish." Yuushi cleared his throat. "Atobe, come over here right this

second!"

"Who are you to order Ore-sama around, hn?" he showed a bit of normalcy.

"Atobe, please sit down," Jeizu said.

Atobe pouted. "Fine." he walked over to them but not before kicking a pebble away. He sat down on

the bench.

Everyone was slightly panting because of the chase.

"Fukubuchou, have we done enough practice today?" Akaya asked.

Sanada quickly nodded. "Let's go."

They picked up their bags and left.

"Oh, Jeizu-san, I'll send you the video later!" Marui said.

"Okay. Thanks." she waved lightly.

"Buchou, should we go too?" Momoshiro asked. Tezuka nodded once.

"Good luck with Atobe," Eiji smiled nervously as they left.

"Thanks Kikumaru." Shishido said.

Jeizu sighed. Gakuto and Shishido sat down on the bench, just a bit far from Atobe.

"Ah, Jeizu-san, there you are," Inui arrived. "Anou, what happened to Tezuka and the others? They

seem really tired. Did they have a great match?"

"Please please PLEASE tell me you have an antidote." she said.

"No. But by my calculations, the Inui juice will loose it's effect in a few minutes."

They let out a sigh of relief.

Then Atobe blacked out. He was unconscious for a moment. When he came to, he cringed then

blinked a few times.

"Ah.. Ore-sama's head hurts.." he held his forehead. "What are we doing here?"

"Um.." Jeizu started to answer but then her phone rang. Signaling a message. "Oh, here I'll show

you." she grinned.

"Not now." Shishido held her back by holding her hair like a leash.

"Hey!" she pouted.

"Atobe, do you remember anything of today?" Yuushi asked.

"No. That's why Ore-sama asked what we're doing here. And why does Ore-sama feel tired?"

"Probably because you chased Tezuka," Gakuto murmured and stifled a laugh.

Atobe heard it though. "What? What do you mean, Gakuto,"

"As I said, I'll show you." Jeizu lightly slapped Shishido's hand off her hair. "Let go of me."

She opened the message and the video. She gave it to Atobe, "Press this button, Monkey King," she

said.

"Ore-sama knows how to play a video," Atobe replied arrogantly. He pressed play and watched.

Jeizu and Gakuto tried not to laugh as they watched from behind him. Yuushi adjusted his glasses.

Shishido pretended to adjust his cap's tightness.

As the video finished, Atobe was not moving. He was still in shock of what he did. But as

expected, he maintained his composure.

He scoffed, "Ore-sama was not in control of his body."

"Yeah, a ghost was." Jeizu said sarcastically.

As always, Inui was carrying his notebook and was now writing down a few notes. "Hm.. I should

lower the Inui juice's effect to a minimum.."

"No. You should destroy that vile concoction that turned Ore-sama that way. Throw it in a

volcano, disintegrate it or blow it off into space!" Atobe fumed. He sighed and regained his normal

self.

Everyone laughed.

"'Ore-sama just wants a hug! Tezuka, stop running!'" Gakuto imitated him and laughed

uncontrollably.

"'You're all so mean to Ore-sama,'" Jeizu said and laughed.

"Hey is that spa-day still available?" Shishido teased.

"500 laps tomorrow!" Atobe raged. "You too Gakuto freak!"


End file.
